


Doubt His POV

by Lorelani



Series: Miraculous [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Regret, Sequel to Doubt, The Author Regrets Nothing, but in Félix's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelani/pseuds/Lorelani
Summary: Just like Marinette has her doubts, Félix has his, only, it isn't exactly about Marinette's affection.





	Doubt His POV

Marinette's silence was almost uncomfortable to Félix. He's used to her smiling to him, and talking about something to keep the light-heartedness in the air, but she wasn't making an effort to. It almost worries him.

From the corner of his eye, she saw how she leaned onto her arms, not removing her gaze from him. His lips pursed faintly and took a glance up to her. He frowned seeing as she was frowning, and her bluebell eyes had emotions crashing around like the ocean. Regrettably, he knows the look in her eyes; the neglected and heartbroken look.

Félix's lips pursed slightly as he felt his heart twist uncomfortably. His hands felt slightly clammy, but he ignored it and looked back down to his book. His eyes stared at the fourth paragraph on the page, not making an effort to actually read it since he doesn't even know what the three other ones were about, he blankly read them just to read them, he would even admit that he zoned out.

Félix glanced up to Marinette one last time, before swallowing a sigh. He knows the heartbroken look too well, it was the look he always had when his father was too busy with work to talk to him, much less be in the mansion. He always saw the look slowly grow in her eyes whenever the conversed. Félix never wanted Marinette to feel the way he did when he was younger, much less have the look in her eyes or even be the reason on why. That's the reason why his heart hurts; he's the reason why she feels this way.

He knew that being in a relationship meant having communication, that's something Marinette is always happy to do, and Félix doesn't mind it per say, in fact, he enjoys listening to her exaggerated stories, or how she gets excited about something that happened, or even the twinkle in her eyes. But he doesn't know what to say or how to respond without giving a plain, broken response like he's used to giving.

It was a matter of time until Marinette stopped sharing her stories all together, he felt bad that he was the reason why, but when her mood didn't seemingly change, he felt relieved by it.

But he couldn't help but notice her off mood throughout the day, even now, he feels like he's drowning in it without knowing what to say or how to comfort her. The first time he saw her after her conversation with Alya, he noticed it. Her slightly distracted eyes and how more distracted she was. It took her longer to give out a smile, and sometimes he had to repeat himself because she wasn't paying attention.

And it bothered him greatly. Not because he didn't have her attention, but because she's suffering and he doesn't know how to help.

Félix tried to shake off the thoughts, and reread the beginning of the fourth paragraph again. But when he saw Marinette move from the corner of his eyes, he immediately zoned out again and listened. He barely saw her move her hand out of his view to pull her phone and begin texting on it. A few seconds passed before he heard a dejected sigh, making his gaze snap up to her, almost at an alarming rate. He frowned at the look in her eyes and averted his own away from her. Félix heard her weakly clear her throat.

"I'm going to head home early," she spoke up, her voice was quiet and almost strained. "My parents..." Her voice trailed off and he immediately knew she was making up an excuse. Whenever she lied she trailed off, her eyed would glance to the side and her nose would just faintly twitch, but he found that cute. "Need help with the bakery." She finished. Félix frowned and looked up to her. His frown almost deepened seeing the surprised look in her eyes at the eye contact.

Félix saw her eyes glance away for a split second, the tips of her ears were red, and finally, her nose just faintly twitched when she glanced away. He faintly licked his lips, opening his mouth to object and point out her lie, but he closed his mouth and looked back down to his book, quietly responding with, "Alright."

And he hated that.

He stared at the many words on the page, his grip on the book tightening as he heard her slowly begin to collect her things.

Félix can't help but wonder if they should be together. He might just always cause her pain with his lack of ability to speak. Maybe, for the both of them it would be better if they were to split up. Just the thought made his chest tightened, but, selfishly, he pushed away the ideas. It might be the better thing, but he can't bring himself to, for both Marinette and himself. He isn't sure if he can speak for her, but he loves her.

Félix took the chance to glance up from his book just in time to see Marinette move her backpack onto her back, and wordlessly walk out of the library. Félix stared after her, wanting to call out to her, but didn't know what to say. Regrettably, he watched as the library doors closed behind her.

Félix glared down to his book, and tossed it away from him. His head found their way into his hands, trying his best to ignoring the twisting in his chest and the overflowing guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> No regret 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> I like making my children suffer.


End file.
